Love and War
by HermioneRon13
Summary: Hermione feels heartbroken to the fact that Ron and Lavender are together. Finally Ron realizes that Lavender is not what he wants. Hermione and Ron finally end up finding that their relationship consits of Love and War. R/HR Fluff One shot


LOVE AND WAR

The Common room was empty except a bushy haired girl with her nose in a book. The book hid the tears in her eyes. She tried to read the book "Hogwarts A History" until her vision went blurry from crying.

"Hey," Harry came into the room and put his Quidditch stuff down. "We won," He walked over to Hermione.

"Why weren't you there-"Harry then saw Hermione. He realized what was wrong. He didn't much like to get into Ron and Hermione's rows, but to see her like this made him upset. "Hermione is there anything I can do?" Harry sat next to her. "Can you just tell me…does he love her?" Harry thought about this question. "I—Hermione" Hermione grinded her teeth as he said this. "No" Then Hermione walked out of the common room.

"WON-WON!" Ron and Lavender walked the streets of Hogsmade. "Buy me this!" she said tugging on his arm. Ron was annoyed by Lavender wanting Ron to buy her stupid heart earrings and gold necklaces. He couldn't keep his mind from straying to a friend who he asked what she wanted for Christmas and she said nothing. Nothing because he was enough as a friend. Ron leaned over to tell Lavender something, but she kissed him full on the mouth. Ron then realized how much he longed to go back to the common room.

Ron somehow made his way back to the common room. The he saw her. "Hey," Ron tried. "Hi" Hermione whispered. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked. "Why are you coming back so late?" he then realized she wasn't looking at him. "Look at me" he said dangerously. Hermione's eyes kept in place. "LOOK AT ME!" Ron screamed. Hermione still didn't budge. "Why the heck are you not looking at me?" Ron asked. "Why do you think?" Hermione finally looked at him. Ron dropped his things. "Hermione, all this time I didn't know!" Hermione laughed. "Guess you haven't known me for 6 years then, Ronald!" she hit him. Was it to Hermione or did she just confess her love to Ron. She never understood their complicated way of communication.

She stretched. "Good night, Ronald" she looked at him "Goodnight 'Mione" and she lead herself up to the common room.

Every single dirty look from Lavender was awesome. Hermione felt awkward having to share the same room as the girl, but then again it wasn't her fault.

Breakfest was the same until Hermione saw that Ron wasn't there. Hermione went to open her Textbook to find a note from Ron.

_Hey,_

_It's alright. I skipped breakfast. I didn't get studying in because I was well…. out with Lavender. But hey Meet me along side Hagrid's cabin, right by that lake okay? See you at 8:36…_

_Ron_

Hermione recognized the time…8:36 Oh my God! The time they had the fight! Not just any fight the… "Yule ball" Hermione said aloud as she folded her paper. "Huh?" Luna said. "Hermione, are you talking to the gnomes about the Yule Ball, again?"

Hermione could feel the magic in the air as she walked down to the lake. As she approached it Ron wasn't there. How could he! Hermione sat down on the bench. She put her hands on her face and began to cry. A hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hermione looked at Ron. "Where were you?" He frowned and looked down. "I broke up with her," Hermione's face settled. "Oh!" she said. "I'm sorry" she said. "Don't be" Ron shacked his head.

"Since we are here," Ron held out his hand. "We might as well dance"

After Hermione and Ron danced for awhile she put her head on his shoulder. "Ron, why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked. "Well… I was hoping you recognized the time…" Hermione shook her head. "And I wanted to do this" Ron kissed Hermione. It was the best feeling Hermione thought. She felt like she was raised of her feet and was meant to be. Hermione liked the quietness after their kiss. "I did this because the time was our fight…then it ending up in love" Hermione smiled at this fact. She remembered her Muggle book "pride and prejudice." "Love and War," Hermione smiled. Then they danced once more.


End file.
